


Wings Of Regret

by UniPug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help me I'm dying inside, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like ships., I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Your salt is good 4 me, lel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPug/pseuds/UniPug
Summary: Frisk has fallen down this hole...What will happen now?





	1. Fallen Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me and you.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me+and+you.).



> Hi!....Again.  
> Idek.  
> Like I said, I'll be messing with the P.O.V's  
> K? Ok.  
> Ye thanks

Falling.

 

Falling, down a deep, deep hole. I don't remember. I don't remember if this was all an accident, or if this was all planned. Either way, I'm scared.... This... This seems like a long fall... And I know it will hurt... I regret this.... I don't want to die.... But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't think I'll survi—  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Ugh... My... Head... It feels like it will explode any moment now.....  
I look down at my hands and body. Bloody....bruised, broken..... Suddenly, wave of pain washes over me, causing me to yell.

"Whah! W-who's there???" A voice.. So child-like, and it's coming from a small cave over there... Struggling, I limp to the place to where I heard the voice. Maybe they can help! I go inside the little cave. No one there..... "H-hello? Anyone here?" My voice echoed on the empty walls of the cave, I sounded scared... Helpless. I looked around, hoping to find the person that called out to me. No one. Still. Suddenly I feel the ground rumbling behind me, but I'm too scared and nervous to turn around.

"H-howdy... I'm Flowey.... Flowey the... Flower." That voice.. It was the voice I heard before.. Hesitantly, I turned around to find... Nothing. What the? "H-hey! Down here!" I look down to see a... Talking flower? They seem to be blushing from their outburst. "Nope." I say firmly, and they seem confused. "Nope. I'm just dreaming! Yeah! Haha! Welp Frisk, you diddly dang done it! I mean, you've gotten hurt before but this!?!? Yep, you're screwed! You're dreaming!!!" I try to convince myself for now, but I'm definitely not believing anything. They look even more confused.

"L-listen... Um... Frisk? You might be out of you're comfort zone right now but... If you still haven't noticed... You're in the underground. Where monsters live—"  
"YOU MEAN, LIKE THE ONES THAT HATE HUMANS??? BUT I'M A HUMAN!!!!" I then stopped and started to blush from, this time, my outburst. I then heard Flowey mumble something like: "hehee... Poor clueless human." I tilted my my head and said, "what?" He turned bright red (somehow) and said "Wh-what?!?!?" I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things—" "SSSHHHHH!!!!!I think I hear someone coming!"  
I then hide to a nearby rock as the footsteps grow louder.

A figure approaches the light. A..... Goat? OK, this is getting ridiculous. She's wearing a light blue gown with a dark blue and round triangle in the middle, which has what appears to be a circle with wings and three smaller triangles below inside. "Hello Flowey. Nice to see you again, have any humans fallen Down today? " her voice.... It sounds.... So beautiful.. Flowey quickly glances at where I'm hiding and looks back at her. "A-actually, I have." I hear great rumbling as great vines burst out behind me and grab me, carrying me towards the monster.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!" I scream, afraid of what she might reply. Instead, she laughs. It's the most angelic laugh I've ever heard... Wait.. Um... I'm not trying to sound like I'm... Like, falling in love with her! Oh no, but she could be someone I can practice flirting with. PFFFFFFFFT. OK, enough messing around. "Kill you?!?!? Oh heavens no! Why would I do that???" She smiles at me so I return the beautiful smile she gave me. Again. Not tryin' to be flirty with a goat. Even though I'm acting like it, I'm not. "Well, time to introduce myself. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I check with flowey here every day to see if any humans have fallen down so I can take care of them. But enough dawdling, we need to get to safety. We never know when THEY can decide to teleport here like last week.... Come along! Oh! Before I forget, Flowey, I have decided that it's too dangerous for you to be out here, so now you can travel with us."

She then handed me a pot and a shovel. I nodded to her in understanding. Flowey frantically looked to Toriel and I fast. "W-wait, what are you doing????STOP IT!!!! HIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" I gently took Flowey out of the ground and put him in the pot. It looked brand new, and had a big ribbon tied around it.

"Follow me, my child." We then went down to a door, which led to a small purple room with two sets of staircases that led to another large purple door. As Toriel walked up the left staircase, I noticed something bright floating above a pile of red leaves... It was like a star... I slowly walked over it, hand stretched out, and let my fingers fall on the strange object. I felt a sense of warmness, a glow like never before. I felt... Happy. Everything then went back to how it was before. I looked at my body. No blood, and all the pain I felt was gone. A large box appeared in front of me saying: FRISK LV. 1 FILE SAVED. I don't understand... What is this?

"Come along my child, we mustn't dawdle." I then walked up the right staircase and together we went in the door. Inside was another room with a purple door, but there was a puzzle here instead. "The RUINS is made up of many puzzles, and it takes a while but you get used to all the randomly placed puzzles." She then stepped on the stones in a specific order and switched a lever. "The solutions are very simple if you don't over think it." We went inside the door just to find ANOTHER room with a puzzle... But... It was a spike puzzle. "Oh, this puzzle seems too dangerous for you to try, so take my hand, and we'll walk through this one together." And Somehow she managed to get past the dangerous puzzle.

"My child... There is something I need to ask of you, I need you to walk down this hallway... By yourself. Forgive me my child." She turned to look at me and then did the same to flowey. "W-wait! Toriel! What if the thing co–....oh dang it she's gone already... "Said flowey. She kept walking along the dark hallway until her figure wasn't visible anymore. I started to walk down to long hallway to then finally reach the end. There was a tall white pillar that stood near me, and behind it Toriel came out of it, with a smile on her face. "Ah, I see you made it here, forgive me my child, for that was just a test to see if you were independent. Well, now that you're here, let's go to the next room, shall we?"

We yet again went inside another room to find only a dummy and another purple door. "Now, you will encounter many monsters here, and you need to learn what to do. Simply strike up a friendly conversation until I come to save you. Here, you can practice on this dummy."

As I approached the dummy the whole area flashed black and white a few times, and I only saw the dummy, and nothing else. Flowey started to teach me the basics of what to do. I saw four buttons glowing in front of me.

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

 

I decided to press the ACT button, to see what it could do. "Uh.....Nice.....Um.....................Eyes?" I said awkwardly. Hey, it's not my fault. What the heck are you supposed to compliment a dummy on???  
..... The dummy didn't do anything, as I expected. I pressed the MERCY button and then pressed spare. The words YOU WON! YOU GOT 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD. Stood in front of me.

Toriel seemed happy. We entered yet another room where Toriel said, "There is something I need to take care of, stay here my child, and be good. Flowey take care of them. If you see anything strange happening then you can call me on this." She handed me a phone. "I'll be right back." She started to walk towards the door until I said, "Wait! I want to come! Don't leave me here!" I started running towards the direction she went, but it was too late. She was gone. Flowey turned to me and said "Hey, maybe you should explore a bit, maybe you can find her." So we did. A few puzzles later (and a few calls from Toriel too) we met a ghost. His name was Napstablook. He seemed so sad.. But I managed to win the fight and cheer him up! A few more puzzles later and I saw a large room with a tree in the middle, and Toriel was there too!

"Oh! My child! Flowey! Oh my..... I shouldn't have left you two alone..... Anyways, come inside, I have a surprise for you two." We went inside to find the most delicious smell ever. "Surprise! I made you two a Cinnamon and Butterscotch pie! And that's not the only surprise! Come with me." We walked down a neatly decorated hall and stopped in front of a door. "Your very own room! " I went inside, it looked so beautiful.... The happiness inside me couldn't stay inside me anymore so I bursted out "This is beautiful! Thanks mom!" I stopped, frozen. Did I just do what I think I did?..... Instead, tears formed in her eyes as she said with a beautiful smile "M-mom?..... Would that make you happy? To call me.... Mother?" I smiled and put Flowey down, running to her, and hugging her. "Yes.. " I said, so she me back. It felt like the world froze until mom noticed something. "What's that smell? Oh no! Enjoy your room I'll be right back!" And with that she went outside my room. The first thing I did was fall asleep.

I woke up to the smell of a cinnamon pie slice on the floor. I took it and grabbed Flowey, and went outside of my room to find mom sitting on a chair. Well, it's now or never I guess."Mom..You know I love you but... How do we get out of the ruins?" She stopped, frozen. "Ah... Um.... My child... There is... Something I need to do... I'll be right back... " and with that, she was gone. "Follow her. " said flowey, so I did.

There she was in front of a door. "This is the only exit to the ruins. I am going to destroy it. Do not try to stop me." "M-mother.... I'm ... I didn't mean to–" "Prove to me. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." And so, we entered a

 

FIGHT.

 

She fired fireballs at me, and I dodged. I don't want to hurt her so I'll spared her. Again and again. It just repeated its self. Until finally she stopped. "Heh..... It's sad isn't it? I cannot save even a single child. You have proven to me that you are strong. If you truly wish to leave, then I shall not stop you. Ahead of this door lies the exit to the Ruins. Keep walking straight and you see the door. Take flowey with you, and he will do his best to protect you. And please, don't come back." She walked toward me and hugged me. I wanted to cry, to stay, but it was too late. We broke apart slowly and she got up. "Be good, won't you?...... My.... Child." And with that, she left. Flowey looked at me and said "Well, might as well move forward... Am I right?" So we did. We walked down the long hallway, where we finally found the door. So we went through it.

 

And

 

Everything

 

Then

 

faded

 

To

 

White.


	2. (Not) Just Like Old Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has finally made it out of the Ruins. But what happens when the usual meeting goes off the railroad, taking an unexpected turn?

You heard Toriels footsteps become even more faint each second. Your breathing became shallow and fast, not knowing what to do. Touching your shoulder, you felt with immense pain the singed spot on your skin that got hit by the fireballs Toriel was firing. How could you do this?

Her heart was broken, all she ever wanted was a child that she could love. And what did you do? You ran away. Part of you wanted to run after her, tears streaming down your eyes, asking for forgiveness. The other part of you was stubborn, telling you to keep moving, and that she wouldn't be the only monster you met. Looking at the floor, you saw the burn marks that the fight had left. This painful memory would be one of many.

You suddenly remembered something.

Flowey.

Looking back at the place where you last put him, you saw he wasn't there anymore. Your breathing which was once calm and steady, started to grow shaky. Had one of the fireballs hit him, and killed him? You felttears going down your face for your new friend when chills ran down your back. A warm stem started to wrap its self around your arms, then your neck. Was... Was he trying to kill you? Instead,you heard a small sigh.

"Ah, this right here is a very nice view! I'd get used to this very quickly. You're very tall for a child."

You smiled and said   
"You're very talkative for a Flower."

He playfully scolded you and said with a smile "We're monsters, what do you expect? Well, we should get going. I don'twant to be near any more of this sad atmosphere. Toriel said to keep walking, and then we'll find a door. "

  
You nodded and started to walk to a door, opening it only to find another purple room. This room reminded you of the time Toriel asked you to walk down the long hallway. Alone. That Memory made you smile. It seems that your happiness was so noticicable that Flowey started to ask you questions.

  
"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. "

 "Come on! I want to know what's making you so happy!"

  
"Do you remember when Toriel asked me to walk down the long hallway, alone? "

  
Flowey smiled and recalled the memory. Toriel acted as if it were a difficult or unforgivable thing to ask of you. The little Flower started to laugh. It seemed that his laugh was contagios, because soon afterward, you started to laugh too. After that moment of joy, Flowey squinted his eyes and said

  
"Hey Frisk, Do you see that?"

 Then he gasped and said   
"Hey! That's the door Toriel was talking about! "

  
You then felt you slow pace turn into a run, as you slamed your sweaty palms against the door, but it wouldn't budge. You now realized that you were now pounding on the door, yelling for it to open. Oh, you were so hurt, your legs were still tired and burned from the fight you and Toriel had. It seems that they hurt so much that soon you fell on the floor. It seems you hit your head on the floor a little too hard because everything seemed blurry now.

Oh... The world was spinning. You tried to get up when you suddenly fell back down. You felt a sharp pang on your head. It seems that you fell down a little too hard when you hit the hard purple concrete. Then suddenly all you saw was red. And purple. Red and purple, red and purple. Then you realized.  
It was blood. Oh, your whole body was in pain! You couldn't stand it anymore... Everthing slowly started to turn into a red blur.

The last thing you heard was a click and a small gasp as you closed your eyes and felt a gentle tug on your torso.

 

✧✧✧

 

  
You woke up to suddenly feel the air become cold. It felt as if there were small but sort of gentle spikes underneath you until you realized that you were laid on top of snow. You opened your eyes to find Flowey on top of you, his long stems shaking your shoulders and telling you to wake up. You let a groan escape your lips as you woke up, startling the Flower as they backed off and fell over, saying a little

"Woah!"

  
in suprise. You tried to sit up as best as you could, but that only made you yelp in pain as you were giggling through the entire process. Wait... You remember hitting your shoulder, as well as your head... But .... You never hurt your stomach... But, oh, it hurt so badly! It's almost as if you were going to throw up..

  
Ah, that's right. You still haven't eaten anything. Not even your pie... Oh, just thinking about it made you so hungry! But... Did you ever grab the slice she left you? Hopefully you did, but you'll need to check later on. It seemed that Flowey could see right through you at this point, because he started to bombard you with questions.

  
"Are you hurt? Can you walk? Are you hungry?"

  
Heh, the poor thing looked so worried...   
"Yeah... I think I'll do just fine."

  
"Are you sure? You don't look so well... You also look sleepy..."

  
Flowey was right. You were oh so tired! You only slept at Toriels, and it was only for an hour. At this point, you felt like crying. You just wanted to go home! Oh well, you know that's definitely out of the question. Hell, you were Underground! It's not like you were some kind of mutant to climb out of this mountain. You realized that you had spaced out and jumped back to reality.

  
Flowey eyed you carefully and sighed.  
"Do you think you can walk? I think there might be a restaurant nearby, and maybe even a hotel." You smiled and said  
"That sounds nice." You got up and started to walk, relaxing everytime you heard the crunch of the snow. Now that you think of it, it's suprising there is even snow Underground! You suddenly stopped in front of... A gate? Suddenly, you heard footsteps. You froze, paralyzed. The footsteps were getting louder,and Flowey urged you to move.

  
"F-Frisk?Are you alright?Frisk! M-move! Frisk! Someone's coming! "

  
But you couldn't manage to move another muscle,  
Hoping that they would just leaveyou alone. But that wish was swipped away in an instant.

  
"Human, don't you know how to greet a new friend?"  
Sweat now trickled down your face

.  
"Turn around, shake my hand."

  
You suddenly felt as if and earthquake was inside you. You were shaking oh so terribly.... It seems as if the mysterious figure realized you were scared. It laughed.

  
"Listen, I know. You're scared, but you need to at least greet your new pal kiddo."

 You were zoning off when suddenly you felt a small zap.

  
Memories flashed as you saw two hands shaking and a whoopie cushion going off. As you came back to reality you staggered backward and fell on top of Flowey into the cold, white snow. You looked at the figure next to you. A... Skeleton.

God damn it. You know this isn't normal. Just now you were asking yourself if you were high. Well, technically you're not. You are god knows how deep into the ground. Wait. Did the fall give you brain damage? The question was ridiculous, yet you were never that sharp to begin with. You now realized that the skeleton had also fallen down, and was half sitting up, half lying down. His eye.... Was... Was it glowing? You suddenly felt something pierce you. 

"FRISK!"

  
You let out a yell as you looked down to see bones cut through your torso and legs. Blood.... There was blood everywhere. Some of the bones were even blue. But... Soon they all turned red.The last thing you saw was Flowey trying to fight the mysterious figure before everything turned to black. This is it, you thought. You are dead. Now Flowey will be all alone.

But then what came next was a big suprise. You woke up to find Flowey on top of you, his long stems shaking your shoulders and telling you to wake up. This had already happened before. Everything repeated itself. You decide to keep your death a secret.    

"Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"This time, don't shake his hand. Run." 

You froze. This time?  
"Wh-what are you talking about?"

  
"Frisk, I remember. I know that you died."

  
"I-I.... Alright"

  
You kept on walking. How strange, you thought. Flowey knows about your deaths....  
You suddenly heard footsteps once again.

"RUN! "

Flowey yelled. So you did. You did not run straight forward, but into the  mysterious forest that loomed over you on your other life

"Flowey, I think we're lost!"

  
You stopped in the snow.

  
"Hey, it's ok, if you think about it, we already were lost."

  
You smiled at Floweys attempt to cheer you up.

  
"Hey Frisk, I need to give you something."

  
You nodded. Flowey then silithered off of your arms and planted him self on the ground.

  
~~(Hehehehe get it? Cause Floweys a... He's a.... OK then.)~~

  
"Check your pockets." 

So you did.  
You digged in your pockets to find something poke your finger.  
You took it out to find....  
"A knife? Flowey, What are you thinking? I-"

"You need to learn how to defend yourself."

Your area of trees disapeared, and was replaced with  
Pitch black.

Flowey Challenges you to a fight!

Oh no.... Not this again. 

Your hand hit mercy.  
Then flee.

I'm not fighting you.....

After that, something pierced you once again.  
You started to fall, when you got caught.  
"Tick tock little one, if you want to save the monsters, you better hurry."  
A females voice.  
She took the knife from your hand and stabbed you.  
"FRISK!" You fainted.  
You woke up once again, but you were on the cold white snow.  
Oh wait.... That's not white...  
That's red.  
You sat up.  
"Flowey? Flowey where are you?"  
You looked to the spot where he last was.  
He was not there.  
The only thing that was there was a single petal.  
The woman took Flowey.  
You were on your own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Omgimsosortyfornotpostingsooner;;  
> Like I said, I was messing around with the P.O.Vs, and, well, I really like this POV....  
> So yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie!  
> Do you like it?  
> I hope so.  
> Its so  
> Shooooooooorrttttt  
> ;;


End file.
